


Reverence

by Magic_SD



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I debate making a series including HMHC, rated M because I'm having paranoia about ratings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: "Reverence," he said. "This is what you instill in me, Nadia."
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Samir Al-Amin/Nadia Satrinava
Kudos: 1





	Reverence

"Reverence," he said. "This is what you instill in me, Nadia."  
  
Her beautiful skin is peppered by thousands of his soft kisses, and he relishes in each and every gasp he elicits from her, as she's never seen such devotion in anyone's gestures. Amber eyes search ruby-red, asking for permission, when he plants a kiss on her heart, cupping one of her breasts.  
  
She's not used to such respect and tender caress, but each of his gestures makes her feel wanted, desired, _adored_. And he's more than willing to trail her skin, over and over, before giving in to his primal desires. He's not oblivious to the fire in his groin, and bites her earlobe softly, whispering with heated breath.  
  
_"Let me worship you."_


End file.
